Ring
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: "Kutunggu sampai sudah muat deh. Nanti akan kupasangkan lagi." Lalu, nanti itu kapan? Hint Izaya/miniShizu, OOC benget, AU, dan agak ga jelas. Not your cup of tea? Brew another pot! Enjoy! :D


**Title:** Ring

**Summary:** "Kutunggu sampai sudah muat deh. Nanti akan kupasangkan lagi." Lalu, nanti itu kapan?

**Pairing:** Err… agak Izuo? Izaya/miniShizu

**Rate:** T untuk sedikit ke-shotacon-an Izaya.

**Disclaimer:** Sampai nanti saia jadi millionaire juga, Narita Ryohgo-sensei ga mungkin rela nyerahin durarara! ke saia.

**Bacotan:** Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin durarara! yang kalo ga salah judulnya adalah 'Teacher, Please No Touching the Students'.

Walopun itu doujin (kayaknya sih) fluff, saia bikin fic ini (mungkin) tragedi. Muhehehe…

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

_"Nee, nee, Izaya-san, kau selalu pakai cincin, ya?"_

_"Ahahaha, tentu saja. Shizu-chan iri?"_

_"Tidak."_

* * *

_"Izaya-san, hari ini guruku memakai cincin di jari manisnya," ujar Shizuo sambil mengalihkan matanya dari soal-soal matematika di bukunya ke wajah Izaya._

_"Hm…" balas Izaya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kehidupan sekolah muridnya._

_"Lalu, anak-anak mengelilinginya," lanjut Shizuo lagisambil memainkan pensilnya._

_"Oh, ya?" lagi-lagi balasan tanpa niat._

_"Iya. Mereka bilang 'selamat' atau apa, begitu?"_

_"Gurumu menikah?"_

_"Ah, iya, benar. Dia menikah dan kelihatan bahagia sekali."_

_"Lalu, maksudmu mengatakan itu padaku, Shizu-chan?"_

_"A-ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit… penasaran…" gumam Shizuo agak terbata. Kali ini tangannya bermain dengan ujung kaos merahnya._

_"Dengan apa?"_

_"Kau sudah menikah?" tanyanya. Baiklah, pertanyaan yang cukup normal untuk anak kelas lima. Atau bukan?_

_"Eh?"_

_"Dua kali?" Shizuo bertanya lagi. Ya, sama sekali tidak normal._

_"EH?"_

_Izaya memandang anak polos berambut cokelat di hadapannya. Dan hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan dalam keadaan pasca-_shock_-nya._

_"Dengan Namie-san?"_

_"Bukan! Bukan! Kau salah sangka!"_

_Akhirnya, setelah berapa lama mencoba untuk menghilangkan kesalahpahaman kecil tersebut, Izaya mengatakan, "Pokoknya, ini bukan cincin pernikahan, mengerti, Shizu-chan?"_

_"Kalau begitu, cincin tunangan, kan? Izaya-san tunangan dengan dua orang?"_

_"BUKAN JUGA!"_

_Sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, Shizuo kecil bertanya, "Jadi, apa?"_

_Lagi-lagi dengan kesal Izaya membalas, "Kau tidak mengerti juga? Aku memakainya di telunjuk, lihat?" sambil memperlihatkan kedua cincinnya. "Cincin tunangan dan cincin nikah dipakai di jari manis, atau tergantung budaya juga sih. Ada yang malah tidak pakai, lalu ada yang memakainya di jari tengah, lalu… eh, pokoknya, ini bukan kedua cincin itu!"_

_"Lalu itu cincin apa?"_

_Setelah menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya, Izaya berkata, "Ini cincin yang akan kupakaikan ke jari manisku nanti," ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, "dan yang ini akan kupakaikan pada orang yang kusukai," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya dan perlahan melepaskan cincinnya._

_Dengan lembut, dia genggam tangan kanan Shizuo yang mungil dan dia pakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis anak itu. "Seperti ini."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Ya, seperti ini."_

_Wajah Shizuo langsung memerah._

_Salah siapa sih, anak kecil kelas lima sudah mengerti ini-itu segala macam?_

_Izaya tertawa melihat cincin di jari manis Shizuo lepas karena longgar. "Tapi, sepertinya belum bisa, ya?"_

_"…"_

_"Kutunggu sampai sudah muat deh. Nanti akan kupasangkan lagi."_

_Shizuo memandang wajah guru privatnya yang tersenyum bukan dengan seringainya yang khas. "Baiklah," jawabnya sambil balas tersenyum._

* * *

Shizuo memandang cincin di telapak tangannya. Dia masih dalam balutan baju seragam SMA-nya, baru pulang dari sekolah ketika dia menerima kabar bahwa Izaya tidak bisa diselamatkan oleh dokter-dokter di rumah sakit. Dan dia hanya menerima sepasang cincin yang dulunya selalu dipakai oleh Izaya di kedua jari telunjuknya.

Sambil menggenggam cincin-cincin itu, dia hanya bisa menangis diam-diam mengingat Izaya yang, entah bagaimana caranya bisa, mati hanya karena sebuah tembakan nyasar.

Dia kembali memandang cincin di tangannya dengan mata yang basah oleh airmata. Dia pasangkan salah satunya ke jari manisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak memakaikannya padaku sekarang, kutu? Padahal cincinnya sudah pas di jariku sekarang," isaknya perlahan.

Dan dia terus menangis sampai dia jatuh tertidur.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Sedikit one-shot hanya agar para readers di luar sana tahu bahwa saia belum mati. Hehehe… Ini sedikit project sambil saia mengerjakan satu fic bertema seven deadly sins.

Maaph kalo saia belum sama sekali update fic-fic saia (all: ga ada yang nungguin tuh). Saia sekarang kelas tiga dan entah kenapa yang namanya ngetik jadi susah banget. Mana lappie yang biasa saia pake dipake ama ade lagi (Tsuki-daisuki: lah, ni laptop emang punya gw!).

Oh well, ga usah dihiraukan, hehehe…

Mohon ripiunya untuk cerita pendek ampir ga guna dan plotless ini~! :D


End file.
